1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data error correction, and more particularly to a data error correction circuit, an integrated circuit (IC) for data error correction, and a method of data error correction capable of correcting data errors caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD) or electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital electronic devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, digital televisions (TV), and mobile communication devices have become more popular, memory devices have become more important for the digital devices for storing status and user information or supporting various functions. These memory devices may include registers and random-access memory (RAM).
However, a data value stored in a memory device such as a one-bit register may be damaged due to various causes. For example, the causes of data damage may include static electricity generated by a user's touch, electromagnetic interference (EMI) due to operation of the digital device, and electrostatic discharge (ESD).
FIG. 1 is a diagram for illustrating how a data value stored in a register (flip-flop) may be damaged due to EMI or ESD.
In FIG. 1, an original data value stored in a register (“D” flip flop) 100 corresponds to a value of ‘0’, but the stored data value may be changed into a to value of ‘1’ due to EMI or ESD. Therefore, the register 100 may store and/or output an incorrect data value of ‘1’.